The purpose of this study is to define the impact of supraphysiologic doses of testosterone enanthate on hepatic function, the pituitary- testicular axis, and the pituitary-adrenal axis in normal subjects. We will also contrast the pharmacokinetic parameters of testosterone in healthy young males receiving physiologic and supraphysiologic doses of testosterone enanthate.